Welcome to Heaven
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: Lorsque Dean rouvre les yeux après s'être fait submergé par les Ténèbres, il croit reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouve. Ce qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ne le rassure pas du tout.


Hello !

Voici une autre reaction fic, que je poste… très longtemps après la fin de la saison 10. Je sais, c'est clairement pas le but normalement. Sachez que j'ai quand même écris la moitié juste après avoir visionné le dernier épisode ! Pour l'instant, c'est un OS, mais si jamais il vous plaît, peut-être qu'une suite verra le jour. C'est vous qui voyez ! Bon ça n'a pas grand intérêt, c'est moi qui fantasme sur ce que pourrait être le début de la saison 11 (ou aurait pu être, puisque le peu qu'on sait ne coïncide pas du tout, évidemment). _Enjoy_ !

– – –

Dean tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une puissante lumière les lui fit fermer immédiatement. Il réessaya quelques instants plus tard, et après quelques rapides clignements, il put enfin prendre connaissance du lieu où il se trouvait. C'était une salle au plafond et aux murs blancs immaculés, dont les premiers objets présents qu'il identifia étaient, devant lui, un bureau gris clair, et une chaise de la même couleur. Lui-même était assis sur un fauteuil, et un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui l'informa que Sam, qui semblait endormi, ou évanoui, était sur un siège semblable au sien. Dean fronça les sourcils, et essaya de se lever. Cela fut cependant impossible, comme s'il était collé au meuble. Il regarda à nouveau la pièce, et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et seule une unique porte faisait office d'ouverture. Le chasseur ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ce lieu avait une portée indéniablement surnaturelle, sans quoi il n'aurait pu être aussi lumineux avec si peu de source de lumière, c'est-à-dire, à première vue, aucune.

 _Merde._

La panique commença à le traverser. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, ou du moins ce qui lui semblait être quelques minutes plus tôt, il était dans l'impala avec Sam alors qu'ils se faisaient submerger par cette immense masse noire que formait les Ténèbres. Autant dire que l'ironie que formait le contraste des deux atmosphères le fit presque rire… jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose lui traversât l'esprit.

« Oh merde, si ça se trouve on est mort… Cool.  
— Pas tout à fait. »

Dean tourna vivement la tête vers le bureau et vit que quelqu'un était à présent assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Et pas n'importe qui. Chuck Shurley.

« Ch-Chuck ? Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou on est ? demanda-t-il instantanément, bien qu'ayant une vague idée de la réponse à sa dernière question.  
— Attends deux secondes. »

Le prophète claqua des doigts et Sam se réveilla en sursaut, regardant de tous les côtés comme un animal effrayé. Lui aussi semblait fixé sur son siège puisqu'il grogna lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour essayer de se lever.

« Arrête de bouger, Sammy, ça sert à rien, lui signala Dean. »

Sam sembla enfin se calmer et regarda alternativement Dean et Chuck.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
— J'allais y venir ! s'exclama Chuck en souriant. Les amis, bienvenue… au paradis ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant, jaugeant leur interlocuteur.

« Donc on est bien mort, soupira Dean.  
— Quoi ?!  
— Du calme Sam, ton frère raconte des conneries.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on fout au paradis alors ? Et pourquoi t'es là ? T'es mort aussi, donc tu devrais être dans ton petit paradis personnel non ? déblatéra le plus vieux des deux frères, bien trop exaspéré par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements pour se réjouir de revoir une vieille connaissance.  
— Hm… Disons qu'être prophète, ça a ses avantages après la mort… expliqua Chuck d'un ton désintéressé. Assez discuté, moi, je suis là pour vous engueuler.  
— Quoi ?  
— Bon, plutôt Sam en fait.  
— Moi ? Pourquoi ?  
— … Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle la marque de Caïn a disparu du bras de Dean, hm ? »

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Dean le regarda, sa colère et sa frustration ayant montées d'un cran.

« Attends. T'as continué ce que je t'avais demandé d'arrêter ?!  
— J'allais pas t'abandonner ! J'ai dis à Castiel de continuer ce qu'on avait commencé et –  
— Ah, oui, Castiel, le coupa Chuck. Tu veux savoir un truc Sam ? Il est mort. »

Le visage de Sam se décomposa et une rage incommensurable traversa le corps de Dean.

« QUOI ?! ENVOYER CHARLIE A LA MORT T'AS PAS SUFFIT SAM ?! IL A FALLU QUE TU FASSES TUER CASTIEL ?! JE T'AVAIS DEMANDÉ D'ARRÊTER PUTAIN, EXACTEMENT POUR CETTE RAISON-LA !  
— Dean, calme-toi, tu me fais mal aux oreilles…  
— Oh, Chuck, la ferme ! Et je croyais que tu devais l'engueuler… !  
— Oui, exactement. _Je_ dois l'engueuler. Pas toi. Parce que toi aussi, tu vas passer à la casserole. Mais tout à l'heure. Attends ton tour. »

Et d'un mouvement de main, il sella les lèvres de Dean. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Sam, qui semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Ou de vomir. Ou les deux.

« Alors. Voici ce qui s'est passé. Castiel a demandé de l'aide à Crowley pour réunir les ingrédients pour le sortilège. C'était pas très malin de sa part, mais c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour réussir à les trouver. Crowley a accepté, et le sortilège a marché. Sauf que les chaînes de Rowena – Dean arrête de remuer putain – se sont brisées et elle a récupéré le codex, et le livre, et elle a jeté un sortilège à Castiel pour qu'il s'attaque à Crowley. Tu sais, ce sortilège mortel que vous avez déjà vu à l'œuvre, hein… Bref. Crowley est mort, Castiel aussi, et une des plus grandes sorcières du monde est en fuite avec en sa possession de très puissants artefacts de magie noire. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'expliquer A QUEL POINT C'EST LA MERDE OU PAS ?! »

Sam, la bouche entre-ouverte, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Chuck soupira, claqua des doigts, et le réceptacle de Castiel apparut sur un siège à côté de Sam. Il avait les yeux rouges, du sang en ayant coulé et était, évidemment, immobile. Sam n'osa pas le regarder plus de deux secondes et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Dean avait les yeux fixés sur Castiel, une expression profondément meurtrie peinte sur le visage.

Chuck claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois, et Castiel reprit conscience, essoufflé. Il essuya le sang qui lui avait coulé des yeux et les frères Winchester le regardèrent, choqués. L'ancien séraphin regarda Chuck et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher instantanément.

« P… commença-t-il avant que Chuck ne le fisse taire d'un mouvement de la main.  
— Chut Castiel, je n'en ai pas fini avec ces deux jeunes hommes. »

Il reporta son regard sur Sam.

« Ce qui vient d'arriver est exceptionnel. Es-tu prêt à agir pour réparer tes erreurs ?  
— O-Oui, je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra, répondit Sam sans hésiter, la voix encore tremblante de tant d'émotions contraires en si peu de temps.  
— Bien. Dean maintenant, dit-il avant de redonner la parole à ce dernier. Avant que tu ne pètes un câble sur ton cadet, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as « tué » la mort ?  
— … Je…  
— Ah bah oui. C'est con hein. Heureusement qu'il est plus malin que ça et qu'il n'a pas réellement disparu, sinon je te jure que je t'aurais torturé pour l'éternité moi-même. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un démon que je ne sais pas faire… »

Dean déglutit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Chuck lui faisait peur. Une aura étrange se dégageait de lui, une aura qu'il n'avait pas auparavant, et qui lui tordait l'estomac. Pourtant, c'était toujours le même gars, n'est-ce pas ?

« Cette chose qui a été libérée est, très certainement, le plus grand danger que vous n'aurez jamais à affronter. Vous en avez conscience n'est-ce pas ? demanda le prophète alors qu'il s'était levé, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, penché vers les deux principaux concernés. »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, et un silence s'installa. Puis Castiel se mit à remuer sur sa chaise, attirant l'attention de Chuck.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ? »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il se rappela qu'il lui avait enlevé la parole.

« Ah, pardon, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de main.  
— Sauf votre respect, j'aimerais les aider.  
— Je me doute bien que tu veuilles les aider Castiel, et tu as même intérêt. Tu n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que renfermait cette marque ?  
— … Je suis absolument navré, j'ai… j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'étaient que de vieilles légendes créées par les humains. »

Le prophète laissa échapper un rire.

« Tu n'es pas très intelligent en fait, Castiel.  
— Je… J'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'espère pouvoir me racheter auprès de vous pour mon imprudence et mon idiotie.  
— Castiel, arrête un peu… interrompit Dean. Pourquoi tu trembles… ?  
— Dean… murmura Sam.  
— Quoi ?  
— C'est… Ce n'est pas Chuck…  
— Comment ça c'est pas Chuck ? »

Dean regarda son frère comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

« Tu vois bien que si c'est lui.  
— Il est trop puissant.  
— Il l'a dit, il a eu du bonus en arrivant ici.  
— C'est pas du bonus ça, c'est… c'est… il vient de ressusciter Castiel putain.  
— Ouais mais –  
— Et tu as vu comment Castiel lui parle ? Comme si… comme s'il avait à la fois peur et éprouvait un profond respect ?  
— Surtout faites comme si on n'était pas là hein, soupira Chuck. »

Sam le regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de dégoût. Dean, lui, le fixa avec une expression extrêmement surprise qui se mua rapidement en colère.

« Je vois que je suis démasqué ! se plaignit théâtralement Chuck en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Écoutez. Si je me montre devant vous c'est parce que j'espère réellement qu'on pourra passer un accord pour contrôler cette merde que vous avez relâchée, et non pas pour vous intimider ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
— Ouais parce que tu m'intimides pas, sale fils de p –  
— Dean ! s'exclamèrent au même moment Sam et Castiel.  
— Mais quoi putain ?!  
— Ne parles pas à Dieu comme ça ! tenta de le raisonner son frère.  
— J'lui parlerais comme je veux à Dieu ! On s'est fait baiser sur toute la ligne et y'a que moi que ça énerve, sérieusement ?! »

Un silence suivit sa réflexion. Castiel regardait ses doigts, et Sam roula des yeux.

« Ok, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.  
— Ça c'est clair ! rugit Dean. »

Sam posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer, et cela sembla marcher, du moins dans un premier temps. Chuck fut content de ne pas avoir à seller à nouveau les lèvres de Dean, les conversations étant toujours plus agréables lorsqu'elles fonctionnent dans les deux sens.

« Castiel.  
— Oui, Père ?  
— J'aimerais que tu ailles quelque part pour moi. »

Il regarda l'ange intensément, comme s'il lui faisait passer un message par la pensée. Ce qui, tout bien réfléchi, était sûrement le cas, puisque Castiel ouvrit les yeux en grand, visiblement surpris.

« Je… Avec plaisir mais… je ne peux pas quitter le Paradis seul.  
— Ah, oui, ta grâce. Viens par-là. »

Il obéit, et Chuck fit glisser sa main sur son visage. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et quelques secondes plus tard, il le relâcha.

« Grâce restaurée. Maintenant, vas. »

Et instantanément, Castiel disparût en un bruissement d'ailes.

« Je veux que vous sachiez, continua ensuite Chuck, que je ne vous ais jamais menti. Certes, j'ai _omis_ de vous dire certaines choses, mais globalement, ce que vous avez vu de moi… C'était pas du jeu. Par exemple, je suis vraiment un écrivain merdique. A votre avis, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui aie écrit la Bible, hein ?  
— C'est quand même pas terrible niveau style et richesse de vocabulaire… fit remarquer Sam.  
— Oui, bon, on peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut hein. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire moi-même votre évangile. Ça n'a pas été un franc succès…  
— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna Dean dans sa barbe. »

Le créateur l'ignora superbement et attrapa un vieux compas qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour jouer avec.

« Quand on y réfléchit j'ai jamais été très doué pour choisir les gens à qui je m'adressais… Regardez Abraham, pas capable de comprendre une blague ! Genre j'allais réellement lui demander de sacrifier son fils que j'avais galéré à faire venir au monde en rendant sa femme féconde et tout… J'ai du envoyer Gabriel l'arrêter sinon il le faisait vraiment ce con. Vous avez aucun humour vous les humains.  
— En même temps c'est pas très drôle comme blague…  
— Oui roh ça va hein. Bon bref on n'est pas là pour parler de mes déboires avec les humains. Ou plutôt si, mais de mes déboires avec vous, précisa-t-il en enfonçant violemment le compas dans le bureau, faisant sursauter les deux frères. »

Il s'adossa de nouveau à sa chaise et les regarda un instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous savez, je compte plus le nombre de fois où vous avez failli détruire la planète. J'étais décidé à ne plus en avoir rien à faire, mais 'faut admettre que là, vous avez fait fort. J'ai mis _une éternité_ à enfermer les ténèbres. Oui, je sais, dans la Bible, c'est marqué que je l'ai fais en une journée. Mais bon, si on peut plus modifier quelques trucs pour se faire voir sous un meilleur jour… »

Un bruissement d'ailes empêcha les deux chasseurs de répliquer, et ils se retournèrent pour voir que Castiel était revenu, cette fois-ci accompagné.

« Gabriel ? s'exclamèrent les deux humains.  
— Yo les gars, ça roule ? »

L'archange fit apparaître une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, son habituel sourire taquin collé aux lèvres.

« Alors, 'paraît que vous avez encore foutu la merde ? dit-il sans laisser tomber son éternelle bonne humeur.  
— Ça va hein… grogna Sam en rougissant de honte. »

Gabriel s'esclaffa et se tourna vers son… père.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir P'pa ?  
— Tu vas les aider.  
— … Quoi ?  
— Tu vas les ai –  
— Oui j'ai entendu, mais pourquoi moi ? Je dois _encore_ réparer leurs bêtises ? »

Cette fois-ci, Gabriel ne semblait plus du tout amusé. Castiel, qui était resté en retrait, eut bien du mal à dissimuler son sourire.

« Gabriel. Tu te rappelles que tu as une dette envers moi pour t'avoir tiré de justesse des griffes de Lucifer ? Tu veux que je t'envoie lui dire bonjour peut-être ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te voir. »

Dean et Sam furent parcourus d'un frisson extrêmement désagréable. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas à eux que s'adressaient les menaces, mais Chuck dégageait une aura terriblement angoissante. Ils ne furent pas étonné lorsqu'ils virent Gabriel déglutir et reculer légèrement dans son siège.

« Très bien. »

Chuck eut de nouveau un sourire amical.

« Eh bah voilà qui est réglé ! »

Gabriel lança un regard furieux aux frères Winchesters, et alors que Sam faisait une moue d'excuse, Dean ne semblait pas désolé du tout. Puis la dernière phrase de leur interlocuteur le frappa.

« Comment ça, réglé ?! On n'a absolument aucune idée de comment se débarrasser de ça ! Et tu – Sam lui lança un regard équivoque en haussant les sourcils – vous l'avez déjà fait !  
— Oui, et je vais le refaire, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Non mais oh, hors de question que je me retape tout le travail ! répondit Chuck, offensé. D'autant plus que c'est de _votre_ faute. »

Dean se renfrogna sur son siège en croisant les bras. Le créateur se leva et s'étira avant de les regarder.

« Bah qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ouste ! Vous avez du boulot ! »


End file.
